


Instinct

by WritingsOfMyImagination



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dominant Masochism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfMyImagination/pseuds/WritingsOfMyImagination
Summary: An unwelcome blast from the Captain’s trainee days comes back to the Scouting Regiment and old habits die hard





	1. New Recruit

“Is that really a good idea commander?” you said hesitantly across a basic wooden table at a soldier training ground base. The base was within an uninhabited area within wall Rose. Erwin sat as cool as anything his face revealing nothing.  
“What’s Levi said?” He replied with nothing but a blank stare.  
“He doesn’t know does he?” The chill seeping in through the wooden building only frosted the situation even more. “No Y/N, he doesn’t, but I deem this necessary; I feel it’s imperative that you re-join the special op’s squad during such crucial times. I’m aware you and Levi had your differences when you were both training.”  
“Differences?” you interrupted “The guy couldn’t cope with that I saved his life and became a jerk towards me” Erwin went to speak you raised your hand “I know it was when he was a lot more hot headed, my concern is the constant reminder of the consequences I know him and I know he’ll have blamed himself” you said more calmly. you stood up flung your brown mid length jacket over your shoulders and headed to the door with Erwin soon following “But of course I’ll assist you”.

The ride to the temporary survey corps base of operations was a few hours out. During which Erwin filled you in on recent events; the corps have recently acquired the custody of Eren Yeager the titan shifter to test his abilities. “I bet Hanji can’t contain her excitement” you chuckled  
“You have no idea” Erwin smiled.  
“So what is it you need my assistance for?” you inquired.  
“I need your help executing my plan” you smiled and half suppressed a laugh. He waited patiently for me to explain myself  
“I apologise Commander, you and your plans” He accepted the comment.  
“Glad to see your sense of humour hasn’t changed, I did worry your personality would reconstruct after what happened. If it’s not too impolite how did everything heal?” He looked apologetically. Unwanted memories swamped my mind which I shoved back behind my own walls I’d built. The crunching of the gravel beneath the wheels and hooves grew louder with the silence bringing me back to the present. I stood up hunching in the cart; the rocks on the path challenged me to keep my balance. I pulled my body braces down and pulled my shirt from my waistband revealing my left side. It was heavily scarred in a half moon; the scar ran under my ribs to mid-thigh. I’d gotten past the shame and was comfortable in my own skin again. I redressed and sat back down opposite him.  
“He was never the same after the incident you know” Was it pity that had crept across his, if it was it disappeared quickly, his eyes showed nothing but admiration. “I doubt anyone would be” I said confidently.

 “I think it was the turning point, from that point on wards he stopped questioning orders and became nothing but professional in the field; he never forgave himself.” This knocked me back, the sorrow I felt for him grew, I have forgiven him even though anger sometimes was still an issue due to the trauma.

“Well if all it would have taken was a broken rib cage, pelvis and 12 months recovery for him to be put on a better path, it should have happened sooner” I toyed. Erwin clearly didn’t reciprocate my humour and I sat back down felling like a scolded child.

“I want you to work alongside Levi to help prepare new recruits as appropriate for the tasks ahead and even go as far as mentoring the kids like you did with Levi” His determination and confidence in me was absolute.

“You mentored Levi Commander, I was only his peer and besides my patience and temper isn’t as it was Commander. Mental healing wasn’t as complete as the physical” I added.  
“That may be so, but you challenged him on a level no one else could; we learn and grow a lot from the people around us”.  
It was almost dusk when we arrived; nostalgia and memories gripped me creating an uneasy feeling of home as we arrived at the castle like building. The horse shed only housed a couple of horses grazing on the ground beneath then

“The others must have yet to return with the new recruits” Erwin stated. The large grey stone building stood here breaking up the bare grassland around it, even as the light faded away the vibrant green of the leaves entwined within the concrete blocks were illuminated by the orangey glow of the torches above the large archway before me. A few of the windows across the three floors mimicked this amber glow. Erwin joined me in staring up at the building

“We’ve not used this place since your training years, rather fitting don’t you think?” He did not turn to face me and remained staring up above the castle and into the stars.

“I suppose so yes” I replied.  
“It suits our requirements perfectly”  
“So how long has he been cleaning today” I smiled, indicating with my head to the open window filled with sweeping sounds.

“Long enough, pick any room on the third floor, best not to disturb him tonight” I saluted him and made my way through the draughty bare corridors of my temporary home.  
The room was as you would expect for field op’s; as basic as you could get. The room had clearly been left spotless in Levi’s wake. The bed was meticulously made not a crease in sight, the floor was as clean as the grubby stained floorboards would allow. I placed my ODM gear centrally on the table in the corner of the room along with my bag. I peered out the window to the forest not too far ahead where the training circuits are, my face dipped slowly into disappointed; it had been such a long time since I’d just let go and glided through the tree’s without having to demonstrate or slow down. Thinking ahead to tomorrow my face brightened as I was undressing down to my underwear and crawled into bed blew out the dancing candle flame on the bedside table and decided I was going to get up extra early and go to the circuit before anyone else even stirred.


	2. First Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whirlwind of a first day back at The Survey Corps.

 

The birds chirped you back to consciousness at the crack of dawn. You wearily rolled out of bed struggling to adjust to the light which pierced through the slit in the curtains. You dressed with growing enthusiasm for the day which ended with you restraining yourself from running down the corridors, eager to have the drowsy sun touch your skin.

 The air outside was brisk nipping at your skin pulling goose-bumps to the surface. The wind was deathly calm which was a perfect condition for your ODM private time. You excitedly jogged across the grassy area until you were close enough to deploy your hooks, propelling you through the threshold of the forest. The sound of the gas releasing incites a deep calmness within you. The wooded titans where still where they used to be, smirk radiating of your face blindingly. You spun yourself into a graceful turn pulling your blades from their holster and sliced through the pads at the practice titan’s nape; cutting as smoothly as it ever did, you landed strongly distributing your weight evenly through your legs. Looking up from your superhero like landing you saw a blur of figures making their way in your direction. Within moments you could make out faces, an interesting concoction of determination, excitement and responsibility. Though familiar from around the training camp many were still nameless to you. Erwin was walking sternly behind them herding his flock to graze. He was conversing with the unmistakable frame and stature of Levi. Gaining your breath back calming the rush of your heart battering in your chest and downgraded your ecstatic grin smile to avoid looking crazily keen.

"Everyone this is Corporal Y/LN" Erwin paused giving you free reign of the introduction of yourself.

"Nice to finally meet you all, Erwin has filled me in great detail about all of you and your talents. I have been brought in to assist Captain Levi with training and fully inducting you into the scout regiment. You may not have met me but the training you have just completed was devised and structured by myself, Training Commander Shadis reports directly to me.” You paused for a beat “Make no mistake, do not think of this as an advanced class, a mistake in the scouts will most likely cost you or your comrade’s life in the most painful fashion so be sure to pay attention” You were sure you noticed Levi’s mouth twitch up at the side. You were never one to mince words; it was one of the reasons you and Levi clicked so well in the first place.

“Wait a minute are you THE Corporal Y/LN” a small blonde boy with choppy hair asked. The others looked at him puzzle pieces not fitting in their minds.

“I am a Corporal Y/LN” you responded sarcastically.

“You are aren’t you” he continued, he turned to face the others who’d chucked the puzzle on the floor in confusion.

“Y/N was a member of the scout regiment before the walls were breached, she was one of three survivors after a training mission outside the walls went terribly wrong. She was the youngest recipient of the medal of bravery; she risked her life so the others remaining could escape. In doing so she was nearly devoured by a titan and sustained heavy injuries to her left side where she was bitten; one of the squad managed to save her just in time.” The groups’ blank faces turned back to you with a look of shock and awe before looking back to the blonde boy. I stole a glance at the commander who seemed happy to approve. Without even looking Levi you knew his eyes had shot down with regret, his dark hair attempting to hide his face as it drooped in front of his face. With that said he maintained his closed off cold stance with his arms crossed.

“Yes that is me, thank you for that mini biography, I’m guessing your Armin Arlert?” Erwin mentioned a boy gifted with knowledge and tactical insights.

“Yes ma’am” he saluted sincerely, his fists growing white with the respect he was holding.

“Oooo can we see your scars?” A tall dark haired girl bundled over in front of me tripping over her own feet. A unanimous giggle hummed through the other recruits before dying down as quickly as it had started. You helped her to her feet, her cheeks had flushed with a red haze “You must be Sasha Braus” you guessed.

“You brats aren’t here for a show or to gossip, get on that course and get warmed up otherwise you’ll end up titan food quicker than that one can eat a potato!” he motioned to Sasha with his dark eyes, the red flush on her cheeks only glowed brighter. All of them propelled their anchors and deployed panicked “Sir” they all shouted in almost perfect synchronicity; the fear of Levi already instilled.

“Well I can see you guys have this handled and won’t have any issues getting them in order, I’ll be with Hange if you need me” And with that he turned and left, leaving you on your own with him.

“I knew that bastard was up to something” Levi blurted out, you couldn’t distinguish if he was talking to you or whether it was just a statement to himself.

“Isn’t he always” you responded anyway. He half chuckled and then all conversation was dead in the water, silence had never been awkward between you and to your surprise it still wasn’t. You knew there was a whole typhoon of unspoken words but you were going to ride out the calm before the storm happily.

“Eren balance your weight!” you shouted up as he’d terribly misjudged an anchor point and landed on the floor with a crash.

“Why don’t you come and do this!” Eren screamed his face crumpled with frustration; as soon as the word left his mouth his eyed widened in horror realising the huge disrespect of his outburst. “I’m sorry Corporal I didn’t mean to.. I” You halted his next words with a raised hand. Amusingly his eyes let go of yours and travelled over to Levi and the fear really blossomed in his glossy eyes.

“So you want me to show you I’m worth taking orders from ey?” you challenged “Captain fancy showing these guys how it’s done?” you asked hoping to bring some conversation back between you.

“I don’t need to show the brats a thing, I’d say you probably need the practice” he quipped. Ass-hole the cheek of it, you now had a huge point to prove and you would shove it in his face.

“Fine” almost sulkily “Everyone up on a branch and watch”.

 When you landed the trainees mouths had all formed a large O shape, even Levi’s eyebrows had moved to a raised position.

“In future DO NOT doubt your superiors, trust is paramount within your squad. Now go again!” you barked. You jumped down over to the tree where Levi was lent. The sound of gas canisters and camaraderie filled the vacuum of silence.

“That wasn’t half bad” Levi spoke, face still glaring forward at the trainees.

“Half bad?” you exclaimed insulted “I’d say matched your time twinkle toes” you toyed. His reaction was instant, you was thrust back harshly against the tree bark scraping down your spine. His hand was constricting your throat

“I hate that name even more now, let’s leave that nickname in the past shall we?” he seethed that old familiar temper filtering through his pupils. Air flooded back through your airways as he released you and you dropped to the floor when your legs forgot to hold you. You could feel curious eyes burn into you both.  What was the need for that, your familiar anger frothed and you flung yourself up at Levi and struck him square in the face and took his feet out from under him only to catch his hand and stop him from falling

“Come on Levi you know I best you at hand to hand, don’t you ever raise a hand to me again!” you managed as calm as you could. Remorse flooded his face, you was the only one who ever really got under his skin enough to provoke any real emotional response. You stomped off, your point proven. Using your old nickname for him obviously struck a chord; maybe burial of the past training days you thought as you heard him shouting at the others.

“Show’s over brats! Go and get yourself disgusting selves cleaned up and head to lunch”

You hurriedly stripped down when you got to your room and changed into just black trousers and white blouse, your ODM Gear was chucked half delicately onto the bed. Checking yourself in the bathroom mirror; most of your h/c  hair had trickled out of your headband and lightly clung to your skin, you yanked all hairbands out causing them to pinch at your skin when they pinged back into your hand. Despite everything you’d faced your face naturally seemed bright and younger than it should have.

There was a gentle tap at the door.

“It’s open!” you said loudly while still remaining polite, you leaned back to see Levi walking in and closing the door behind him. His eyes quickly scanned the room judging the cleanliness obsessively. “How can I help you Captain?” you made no attempt to camouflage the disapproval of his visit in your voice. He’d lost his brown short jacket but had not taken of the binding black ODMG leather harness which was still wrapped snugly round his waist and legs. It always impressed you how flawlessly his undercut was always clippered. You joined him in the main room to him staring out of the window.

“I thought I’d come and try to resolve our little…. altercation”

“So you’ve come to apologise?” you paused “I thought that sort of thing was benea…” Mid sentence you was pushed against the wall, his body crashing to yours, his hands snaked on the side of your face. He quickly had his tongue undulating with yours silencing you before lavishing his lips attention onto your neck. This wind of surprise carried you away, breezing straight down your spine to your core, it felt exactly like you remember.

“The fuck Levi” you exclaimed breathless, thankful your better judgement stepped in and stopped your desire from growing into an uncontrollable gust. You rebuffed him away

“That may have been how we resolved our differences when we were training but not now!” you couldn’t believe the audacity of him you told yourself trying to drown the re-emerging memories of how he felt against your skin.  
“So you’re telling me that you don’t want to fuck like the old days?” he retorted. You did now, your body was more than happy to oblige.

“Exactly, the old days. It was too intense, for the both of us, we got attached.”

“That was an oversight I’ll admit” he mumbled nonchalantly.

“Jesus Levi, an oversight? People died because you disobeyed an order because of ‘our oversight’. I guess now it wouldn’t be a problem because you’re such a stoic bastard” your voice was louder now correlating with your anger.

“I’m going to grab my rations and you better not be here when I get back” Just as you reach the threshold of your room

“You were all I could find comfort in this fucked up world and the only thing I wanted to make sense of” he blurted out. “I know it was the same for you” he added louder as you’d increased the distance between you. Did he just briefly open up you? “Shit” you breathed quietly to yourself knowing he wasn’t wrong.


	3. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old habits die hard.

 

You came back to an empty room. You had to admit there was a small twinge of disappointment that Levi did as you asked. You took a seat at the table making your way through your dry ration bars; you littered the table with your paperwork and started to plan a few sessions for the recruits. You focused more on theory lessons to be held in a classroom as they need that crucial information just as much as they need the practical.

It wasn’t long before the birds outside took to their nest leaving a noiseless hole, the sky faded to a much unhappier darker shade. You found yourself much more reliant on the flickering amber waves of the candle beside you. A shy knock disrupted your thoughts

“Pardon the intrusion Corporal Y/N” The Armin boy was already stood firmly in his salute, you smiled kindly “It’s quite alright Armin how can I help?” You noticed a subtle look of surprise glisten past his eyes, Levi had sure stroke fear in these kids when it comes to authority you thought or maybe it was your behaviour to Levi that had him fearing your temper.

“Commander Erwin has requested you attend a meeting with the other members of The Special Operations Squad in the main room”

“Thank you Armin” You returned his unnecessary salute and he disappeared through a door you presumed to be his room. The corridors were draughty making you thankful you’d grabbed your cloak to wrap round your shoulders to keep the coolness from sinking into your skin.

The main meeting room was large with a lot of empty space between the large oblong table in the centre and the cobbled walls surrounding you. Amber glows flickered around the walls flooding the room with a dim pleasant glow. Erwin was heading up the table, the seat to his left was empty; further around the table all of Levi’s squad were sat observing you enter. Eld, Oluo, Petra and Gunther all offered friendly nods, well Petra’s nod was friendly but the eyes spoke another tale of jealously. You took the vacant seat next to Erwin which also happened to be next to Levi who was staring stoically into his tea.

“Now we’re all here I want to discuss how best to proceed with our mission against the titans and how best to use Eren within that.” He paused for a beat “I first want to discuss how best to train them for the mission in a month, Levi, Y/N?” you turned to Levi who motioned back you and gave you the lead.

“Well Commander I’ve finished the theory lesson plans and I’ve devised a new ODM track which I still need to run past the Captain before we start to set it up”.

“Good, you can both get started on that in the morning” Erwin approved, a quiet knock caused everyone to face the door.

“Ah Eren enter” Erwin per missed. The door creaked and the futures hope walked in sheepishly and took a seat at the further end of the table.

“Eren I was hoping we could discuss your situation with the scouts a little bit more before she arrives”

“AAAAAGGGGHHHH” an excited voice wailed approaching.

“Oh Shit for you Eren” Levi exclaimed. “Another time Commander” he continued, Erwin nodded. Everyone got to their feet and walked past Hange almost flying towards Eren. With the door closed you all shared an empathic giggle for Eren.

“Hange hasn’t been this excited in all her existence, the poor bastard” Levi said in a low tone.

“We should probably all go and get some rest if we’re looking after the brats now” Olue said in his awful Levi voice. Everyone stared at him disapprovingly.

“Y/N, do you want to run the new plans by me now?” Levi asked coolly. You think you frowned unintentionally while trying to ascertain his intentions behind the question.

“It can wait until the morning Captain, it’s getting late”

“Cut the crap Y/N, you sleep just as much as I do” he retorted.

“Fine, but I’m not making you tea.” You conceded.

“I wouldn’t ask you to, your tea tastes like piss, come on lets go to my room, it needs cleaning anyway”

You headed up another set up of stairs past your floor and emerged onto a small claustrophobic landing, the ceiling slanting at an angle. Levi’s room was spacious despite the ceiling, under the window was an untouched bed. This wasn’t surprising you’d never known to sleep in a bed; a chair for a few hours was much more likely. He pulled up a chair not matching the décor of the room to the small table on the left of the room, it had arms and was padded with faded red velvet.

 “It was in the master bedroom, I liked it and took it” he explained. You smiled and held your hands up and dragged the simple wooden chair up beside him and placed your notes in front of him. To your surprise Levi pulled some notes out of his own jacket pocket and placed them over yours and briefed you on Commander Erwin’s theory.

 “Wait so Erwin think’s there’s more shifters like Eren? And that want to destroy us?” you blurted out in shock. He struck you over the head lightly.

“Volume down” he snarled, “He thinks another one might make an appearance outside the walls on the mission.

“But why?” you purposely lowered your voice to match his.

“After the captured titans were destroyed it peaked Erwin’s suspicion, he theorizes someone doesn’t want us finding out more about the bastards, and will attempt to get to Eren”

“We’re going to use the kid as bait?”

“Yes, he’ll be with my squad but only a small number will know this with the misinformation we will spread.”

“They’ll be a lot of casualties if he’s right” you grimaced brushing your hair behind your ears.

“Yes, he sees it as necessary, if we can capture one the information will be priceless and of the utmost importance, that’s why I suggested you be brought in” You pressed back into your chair

“What? Erwin said you had no idea he was bringing me in?”

“Well he wasn’t lying, I suggested you briefly but I had no idea he’d actually ask you let alone your agreement, that shocked the shit out of me” he chuckled gently to himself, it was a rare and beautiful sound that many will never hear. You ended up smiling and catching his eyes, those pits of blankness warmed to yours. You needed to get out of here before you fell back into old habits.

“Well this has been enlightening, I’ll leave my notes with you to review I need to take all this in” you stood up indicating your intention to leave. Levi grabbed your wrist as he stood and pulled you and caught you and pulled you to press against him as he was lent against the table, you exhaled a light sigh

“Levi, I’ve told you this can’t happen” you realised your words had little strength behind them as your hands had already locked round the back of his neck stroking his undercut. His eyes had fully melted and all that was left was need, all trace of normal calmness gone. He tucked his fingers into the belt loop of your trousers, his other hand roughly running up your thigh to in-between your legs. You couldn’t stop the moan passing your lips.

“There’s music to my ears” he growled triumphantly. You were powerless and it felt amazing until your brain exploded over with panic and doubt.

“Levi stop” You pushed him away grabbing a lamp and hurriedly rushed out the room and without stopping ended up in the drawing room you’d always escape too in your trainee days. It wasn’t set up for entertaining now it was mostly a shell of a room, all that remained was the large sofas covered with large white sheets, a couple of dressing tables and the once elegant fireplace long since ignited. You stabilised your breathing as your mind went rampant. What was you doing? Why was you so opposed to this? Was you just scared of being with someone again? You’d not been with anyone since Levi all those years ago; did you just not want to give up any control again.

You froze in your thoughts hearing a scuffle behind you, in full defensive mode you swung the lamp around while wielding your knife from its holster.

“Seriously Y/N you rebuff me, I follow you to see if you’re okay and now you want to stab me? Jeez, still as reactive as ever” He didn’t even flinch, he stood motionless his shirt half unbuttoned.

“That’s why you liked fucking me so much wasn’t it?” you retorted, thrusting yourself into him knocking him back into the door clicking it shut. He reacted instantly grabbing your ass and lifted you round his hips, his tongue never leaving the competition with yours. The fire between you was as wild as you remember, unbridled and uncontrollable. The blaze between your legs becoming unbearable. He carried you over and sat you down onto one of the tables, you were both panting clawing at each other’s clothes. When your blouse was undone he didn’t hesitate in snatching it off your skin and launching it onto the floor. His eyes never once held onto your scar, he rushed his shirt off his shoulders granting your fingertips full access. You’d almost forgotten how toned and firm his body was, your eyes took him in hungrily tracing his pecs biting your lower lip controlling a smirk.

“Eyes up” he demanded, you grabbed his face and pulled him desperately to your lips, he unhooked your bra and roughly pawed at your breasts hitching your heartrate.

“Levi, touch me already” you breathed, he stopped looked at you internally deciding whether to grant your request. He started undoing your belt “I just want to savour all of you” you lifted yourself up allowing him to free you of your trousers. Levi pushed his hips to you his growing erection constricted in his pants pressing to your throbbing naked heat. Grabbing your hair and yanking your head back thrusting his fingers inside you. You wailed out loud digging your nails into his back, he pressed against your ridged velvety walls causing muscles to fire deliciously in your stomach.

“Fuck, you have missed me” he purred into your neck trying to push more of his palm against your clit enjoying how wet you’d gotten for him.

“I need you inside me, please!” you pleaded, he hummed a moan

“mmm I forgot how much I loved to hear you beg, are my fingers not good enough for you anymore?” he toyed pulling them out gripping your thighs pulling you closer to the edge of the table. His lips created a path of nips and kisses down your body skipping your heat and going straight to your thigh. He was messing with you the bastard, he knew you hated it but it drove you wild as a result.

“You know that’s cr..” you gasped, his mouth attaching to your clit, your hand relocating straight to gripping his hair.

“Stop, I’m going to cum” you wanted him inside you when your orgasm hit.

“Beg for me once more” he demanded when he stopped for a breath.

“For god’s sake, Levi please, I need to feel your cock inside me, I need you to fuck me until I cum around you” you begged. You felt him breathe out heavily across your bundle of nerves.

“Better, so sexy baby” Levi approved getting to his feet and unbuckling his trousers “On the sofa princess” he commanded. You nodded obediently and rushed over to the chair, yanked off the white sheet and got yourself comfortable. He freed himself, your body short circuiting with anticipation, Levi pulled a condom from his back pocket

“You don’t need them anymore” you interjected, he looked at you quizzically hesitating to continue without an explanation. “I got sterilised after the accident” you finally offered.

“I want you screaming my name, but not so loud to wake up the brats or anyone else understand?” the familiar shivers down your spine when he gave you orders wreaked havoc on your desperation.

“Mmhhmm” you agreed tracing your fingers at his hips as he lined himself up with your centre.

You cried obscenities into the air as he thrust into you, his hands clasping yours at the side of your head digging into the chair.

“I forgot how perfectly tight you are” Levi panted into your mouth interrupting a rough drawn out kiss. Your legs hooked over the back of his thighs as he relentlessly pounded into you.

“Keep going, ahh Levi right there” arching your back up into him, pressing your head harder into the sofa. The knot building in you reaching its apex.

“Fuck, Levi” you cried, exploding sweet ecstasy around him, legs convulsing jerkily. The contractions of your orgasm tightening around him dragged him to his own release, hips jerking against yours as he grunted exhaustedly in your ear. He collapsed his weight onto you briefly as you both enjoyed the breathlessness of the moment and it was very brief he didn’t waste much time in redressing himself.

“Now go and have shower we’re both disgusting and sweaty” you exhaled an amused chuckle and made yourself decent.

“You don’t outrank me you know” you informed him. Turning to leave without another word he smacked your behind minutely propelling you forward and causing a childlike giggle from your lips.


	4. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Levi have some explaining to do

 

You’d be lying to yourself if you denied the small smirk etching onto your face as you dressed and felt the pangs of soreness from last night. You ventured down passed the full food hall buzzing with noise; it was easy to forget there was nearly a whole regiment here and not just the Special Op’s Squad and the newbies. There was a slight breeze in the air which toyed joyously with your hair, the new recruits should be joining you in a few minutes. You took a moment to look up at the sky high enough to ignore the walls, it was a false comfort but in the current situation it was as good as it could be.

“Ah, Corporal Y/N glad I caught you” you turned and waited a few moments for Erwin to join you.

“Are you off somewhere exciting Commander?”

“I have a meeting with Commander Pixis, I’m just about to head off. I heard about your altercation yesterday and just wanted to check in” He waited and looked at you expectantly.

“Oh, I’m sorry Commander, it won’t happen again. We’ve spoken and sorted things out”

“Well I’m glad to hear it, I would be lying if I said I didn’t expect any minor bumps with you two. But I cannot the stress the importance of us all being united at such a crucial time”

“I understand that Sir” You expected him to carry on and prepared to be scolded but it never came.

“Besides, I dare say your actions will cement your authority and strength among the regiment” a slight smile crept onto his face.

“What do you mean?”

“Well taking Levi out like that” he chuckled lightly before continuing “I guarantee no one else here or ever will have the courage or even dare to raise a hand to him, I’m sure your actions will be remembered” Before responding you had to have a light chuckle to yourself

“To be honest Commander I think I’m the only one he’ll ever let get away with such things” you stated.

“What tortures are you exposing them too today?” Erwin enquired strategically changing the topic of conversation.

“Fitness, I don’t want them to use the ODM gear as a crutch as many in the Garrison tend to do.”

“Ah, very good. Hope all goes well, I will see you later Corporal” Relieved Erwin approved of your methods you saluted him as he took his leave.

 

   “Morning Cadets, hope you rested and ate well” You scanned all the faces trying to get a sense of their moods today.

“Ready as ever” Eren blurted out enthusiasm high. You repressed a smile as you glimpsed all the others rolling their eyes. Levi finally made it over to you still putting his jacket on.

“So today you will be doing fitness circuits so you can leave your ODM gear here” the unanimous groan indicating you’d considerably deflated their moods was heavy in the air.

“I know, I know, no one likes fitness but you must learn that while ODM gear is great you must also have good physical fitness. If you look just beside the trees” you gave them all a few seconds to follow your gaze. “That’s the start point, every 200m there will be alternating coloured markers. Red markers you will sprint at 70%, orange 50%, yellow 20% and at green you can walk”

“For how long do you expect us to do that for” Mikasa asked bluntly.

“10 laps”

“What but the laps are huge” the young Connie Springer whined.

“Look you can have me set the fitness out or Levi who’d you rather?” The recruits stripped off their gear and made their way to the start marker.

“Using me as a threat now?” Levi looking ahead at the course you’d set.

“Well it worked didn’t it, whether out of fear or respect I’m not sure but it works” you chuckled.

“I don’t care as long as the brats do what’s asked of them” Levi folded his arms maintaining his strong stance.

“Can’t argue with that logic, you do command well, they all listen to you” His eyebrow raised slightly as he gave you a sideways glance

“Ugh, I’d much rather you go back to attacking my face” he never could take compliments.

“You’d enjoy that too much, just take a compliment for Christ’s sake”

You both observed the suffering recruits in silence and for once you felt like you needed to get some things off your chest that had been clawing at you ever since you arrived.

“You know I never blamed you for what happened right? It was my choice to ignore orders and save you” His head dropped, a reluctant sigh left his lips. He contemplated for a moment and your stomach turned to knots waiting for a response.

“The worst thing was that you thought my life was more valuable than mine” The response kneed you in the stomach, you’d never expect him to reply so solemnly and with such sadness in his tone. You forgot how equally Levi valued all life and how deeply he hated innocent, fruitless deaths.

“Well considering how you turned out to be ‘Humanity’s Strongest’ I don’t see it as a bad choice” you neglected your feelings and responded more light heartedly than you wanted to. He knew you well enough to know your defence mechanisms. You watched as the frown grew deep on his forehead

“Enough of that bullshit!” he growled “I’d happily fuck that attitude right out of you”

Your lips twitched upwards at his words.

“Not a bad idea Captain” his expression rushed to mirror yours

“Is the old cabin area still there?” you inquired

“Not been touched for years” Levi responded with a hint of excitement he couldn’t contain.

“Well I guess you’ll be keeping me awake tonight then”

 

The day dragged, each minute longer than the last. You waited constantly for the sun to go down, you were agitated and everyone around you knew it. The lethal looks you shot to Levi at the dinner table as his hands kept wandering up your thigh never reaching where you needed them. You made little conversation, all your energies focused on not smacking him in the jaw and trying to maintain some control over your aching core. The HQ once again sipped into stillness, you avoided the creaky floorboards with expert precision. Your hands suppressing any movement of your ODM gear, Levi was waiting for you outside holding a torch and the reigns of his horse in the other. You didn’t speak as you collected your horse from the stable. The mouth of the forest was dead in front of you when you finally broke the silence.

“Race ya” you exclaimed, kicking in your stirrups and racing ahead through the trees. The heavy snorts of Levi’s stallion approaching on your left shoulder spurred you on further. The air rushing passed your ears in cold whooshes. You reached a small clearing amongst the trees and yanked at the reigns halting your horse with a loud neigh.

“Still a better rider than you Captain” you bragged, dismounting from your steed and Levi from his.

“I know you secretly hate losing” you spoke in his ear pushing him up against a tree, he tangled his hand in your hair and tugged.

  
“Get into that watchtower”

You separated from him and released your gear and flew up in to the tower. The wooden planks had grown dark and patchy with moss, as Levi joined you with the torch the misuse of the watchtower was even more apparent. You unhooked your gear and it clattered to the floor. You took the bag Levi had brought up and pulled out the thick blanket and flung it over the floor.

His fingers hooked through your belt loops and pulled you crashing into him, your heavy breathing seemed amplified from the silence around you as your lips battled and danced on his. He pushed you back

“Now, you will do as I say no exceptions, understand?” you responded biting your lip arched in a devilish grin.

“Turn around and take off your shirt” he ordered, that tone wreaked havoc in between your legs. You complied teasing the buttons one by one, Levi gently swept your shirt from your shoulders and it dropped to the floor. Although it wasn’t particularly cold your nipples were stood to fierce attention. You looked down to your left shoulder and followed his fingers ghosting along your shoulder delicately before crossing over to your stomach, his other hand was clamped at the back of your neck

“Don’t you move your hands” he warned, his hand sinking below your waistband. You gasped, rolled your head into his chest obediently keeping your hands at your sides.

“Good girl, now lose the rest” His hand leaving your core throbbing and untied his cravat. You stripped down to just your briefs, you felt your own eyes flash as he took off his clothes. He paused for a moment absorbing the view until the bubbling desire within him spilled over and he pounced on you. One hand firmly gripped at the sides of your throat, the other digging into your hip. The intensity of the kiss funnelled so much heat through your system your lungs could not capacitate the air you needed.

“On the floor princess!” he scowled. Levi fished out two lengths of rope from the bag.

“Hands to ankles! I know how much it frustrated you when you couldn’t have your hands on me” You wriggled subtly as he pulled of your underwear before tying your left wrist to you left ankle and the same with your right wrist, there was a small amount of length he’d given you to move but not much.

“I can’t believe I get to do this to you again” He climbed on top of you pressing his knee against you

“Levi” you breathed

“Oh you need to be louder than that brat!” his words rolled of your neck. You almost squealed as he thrust two fingers inside you. You pulled at the rope, the roughness already making work of grating on your skin.

“That’s better” he praised “You always feels so good for me”. His palm pressed onto your clit, his fingers angled up in a come hither motion but tortuously slow.

“Faster, please” you begged through your heavy breathing.

“You’re not in a position to make demands princess” He pushed in even harder dragging your back off the floor into an arch as your muscles tightened.

“Tell me how good it feels” he fished. You smiled up at his stern face, his hair had fallen across the front of his face.

“Feels like you’re out of practice” you lied, pushing into him.

“Is that so? Well I’ll guess I just have to keep you on edge a bit longer then so I can practice some more” Regret swamped you instantly, his fingers sped up inside you, consistently stroking your sweet spot, his mouth clamped onto your neck; his teeth biting at your skin. Your wrists were sore, you twisted what rope you could in your hand to bring some relief to your sore skin. His fingers left you, teetering dangerously on the edge. His tongue wrapped around your clit and you pleasantly suffered with each lick and circle, he slowed his pace. An exasperated sigh left you, you felt his mouth twist into a smile.

_Bastard_

He removed all contact, gripped your arm tightly and pushed you onto your side.

“You ready for me beautiful?”

The slight undertone of his affection sent you back re-imagining the rare moments when you were training and he’d look at you with a certain fondness or he’d tuck your hair behind your ear with delicate fingers slyly in hallways.

“Fuck, yes!” He untied the ropes and allowed you to get comfortable, you completely ignored the ache in you limbs. He swept you hair away from your back and kissed you with soft lips. You twisted to see him lay down behind you, he swept your hair over the front of your shoulder and kissed the back of your neck before re-tying your hands behind your back. Fingertips danced eloquently down your outline ghosting over your sex before he pushed you more onto your chest and spread your spread legs just enough for him to run his cock through your arousal before slowly pushing into you.

“Fuck!” you exclaimed under your breath.

“I’ve missed hearing you say that” You was way too absorbed in how he felt to respond, his thrusts were slow and back to being torturous. He remembered your body, how your body writhed against his, how your leg muscles started to twitch as the coils wound tighter and tighter, how you clenched around him when he yanked your hair back.

He halted all movements earning nothing but protested whines and whimpers from your lips. The cool air around you didn’t affect you anymore, your own rising body heat keeping you insulated.

“You’re going to ride me until you cum, I want to see your face, I want to see you come undone and lose yourself on me” Levi was never one for much detailed pillow talk but when it happened it certainly did things.

“You must be feeling generous” you teased with a slight tinge of suspicion climbing onto his waist; a perfect willing partner, he normally played with you until the point of tears.

“I’m not as selfish as I was” he offered as an underhanded apology. Your wrists were red raw and burning you didn’t even dare try and soothe them, holding his hands you lowered yourself onto him and savoured the sensation before your hips started rocking. Levi hummed a moan, both of your movements fell into perfect sync, the sound of your moans escalating amplified by the silence flooding the area; neither of you had the capacity to care at this point. You could feel his thighs begin to tense spurring your hips into a faster rhythm racing him to the edge. His eyes were determined, focused on you despite the pleasure trying to drag them closed and roll them back

His body began quivering shortly followed by a deep groan as his cock twitched inside you. The small contractions were enough to send you tumbling of the edge into your own powerful climax.

 

You both redressed in silence with the occasional smirk at each other, you couldn’t deny sneaking around heated the situation.

Arriving back at the base the flicker of candles illuminating the large meeting hall was the only light remaining, you stole a glance at one another

 _Okay lets be quiet_ you thought

“I don’t think so” boomed Erwin’s deep voice as you both tried to play stealth past the meeting room door.

“Oh shit!” Levi exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

You quickly scurried into a chair opposite where Levi had flung himself with Erwin stone faced at the head of the table.

“Get the lecture over with Commander” Levi requested

“As you wish Captain” Your eyes burnt shame through the table, not once could you look up.

“This explains a lot” he stated “Why you were at each other throats so much and also why you clicked so well in the field. Also why you both nearly got each other killed, not to mention contributing to the breakdown and deaths of that expedition” Your mood sky dived further heavy with shame, Levi casually lent back in his chair and his casualness grated on your quickly souring mood.

“Convince me to allow something that has already proved fatal” he asked not really expecting an answer. The bright glow of the candles now seemed dimmer around, darkness closing around suffocating the atmosphere.

“With all due respect Commander It’s not any of your business” Levi stated. Even Erwin couldn’t suppress his eyes widening at the response.

“That was the past and we both have to live with those consequences every god damn day, we’re adults now and so what if we like to fuck to find some solace in this shit storm of a world then so be it”

Blood rushed to your cheeks at Levi’s bluntness, you could be pretty blunt but when it came to your superiors you was a model subordinate.

“Well Levi” Erwin cleared his throat “That wasn’t a response I was expecting” He looked uncomfortable and coughed and readjusted himself in his chair.

“This is the reason I requested not to go on the mission Sir” You affirmed finally speaking up even though you’d rather be crawling under a rock or throwing a punch at Levi.

Levi’s knitted brows and glare now refocused onto you

“What? You’re not coming? You’ve got to be fucking kidding me, those kids …” His tone had faded dark and hearing it spoken to you released the gates holding back the guilt you’d tried so hard to suppress. Guilt, anger and embarrassment was not a healthy concoction.

“Enough!” Erwin boomed immediately silencing the room. “Right, there’s a bigger picture at hand here, if we can lure another titan shifter to capture it will be an invaluable victory to humanity. Only Levi’s squad will be in the main firing line with Eren as bait. Y/N the others are all going to have trust in the survey corps and wait, they will be blind to the plan and well those kids will need a authority to figure to keep them from questioning too much and someone to help increase their survival chances dramatically and that needs to be you” Erwin visibly released a lot of tension as he exhaled and gathered some more thoughts and stood.

“No more is to be spoken of this, if you two can remain professional and private then I can see no problem. Y/N I appreciate your reasons for not wanting to be present on this mission, our past haunts us all from time to time but we have to overcome our fears otherwise we will remain behind the walls of our mind. Think about it” With a salute he left, leaving a silent screaming silence.

“What were you thinking being so blunt with him like that, do you have any idea how embarrassing that was for me” You threw your chair back as you stood.

He replied with a forced chuckle and his gaze did not move from the floor. “I need some bloody tea” his lack of reply heated the already boiling anger, you glared at him with nothing but lava as he poured himself a cup of tea from the small desk pushed against the wall.

“For fucks sake Levi at least once acknowledge I have emotions we’re not all gifted with the emotional range of a teaspoon like you! And just maybe, just maybe consider that at times I need more from you than just a fuck”

He still said nothing,

_Bastard_

As soon as his lips touched the rim of his cup to take a sip you were done. You left him refusing to let him see your eyes flood themselves, every move you made was heavier. You made no attempt to sneak back to your room, your clothes were rushed off, your equipment was launched on the floor; you even ignited your lamp still with a frown across your face.

You slowly allowed the silence to consume you and steadily began slipping into a more peaceful state. A light knock at your door followed by a small creaking caused your eyes roll as you purposely rolled over facing away from him.

“Seriously Levi I’m in no mood” you warned

“Don’t be such a brat, move over!” he demanded, you responded with an exaggerated sigh but obeyed begrudgingly. Levi slipped under the duvet and pushed himself flush against you wrapping his top arm over you and resting it in between your chest. He even kissed the back of your neck triggering a single tear to fall and soak into the pillow beneath you.

“I’m sorry” he whispered.

“Sorry I didn’t quite catch that?” He gently kneed you, you felt his lips curve up against your skin.

“I seriously think you need to come on this mission, those kids will need you”

“I know” you breathed.


End file.
